Kyubi’s Curse
by Bastet-The-Cat24
Summary: A young girl is cursed with a tailed beast, can Naruto and friends save her before she loses her human conciousness completely.


**Hai fanfic readers! :3 this is a story based off an AU that I kinda created :3 hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (except my OC Kyubi) :3.**

 ** Prologue:**

The air was still, as if nothing had stirred. It was so quiet you could hear the grass singing. It was odd, the weather was never this calm, you thought silently. The stranger lifted her head towards the sky; "I sense danger". The bush in front of her started shaking violently. "Oh no". The stranger said as everything went dark.

 **Chapter One: The Assignment**

"Grandma Tsunade we're here." The spiky yellow-haired adolescent spoke. "How many times have I told you not to call me grandma, Naruto?" "Uhh.. ZERO, G r a n d m a." The blond retorted. "Then let's keep it that way, you know the C o n s e q u e n c e s if you disobey, don't you?" Naruto suddenly went pale. "Y-yes m'lady!" "Good, now then why I brought you here was to discuss..."

"Huh I see... this mission is a total waste of time!" The blond yelled. "Naruto..." Sakura said quietly. "Yeah Sakura, what is it?" Naruto said casually. "You are such... an idiot!" Sakura sucker punched Naruto on the head, leaving a huge lump on his head, the size of a baseball. "Oww Sakura what did you do that for..." Naruto rubbing his head. "Don't you see, there must be a good reason why Lady Tsunade is assigning us this mission, maybe if you think before you said anything..." Sakura glared at Naruto, making him narrow his eyes and was about to open his eyes until... "ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!" Tsunade's voice shook the room, making Shizune wince at the sheer volume of Tsunade's voice. Tsunade karate-chopped her desk in half, making Shizune look incredibly terrified by this. Naruto and Sakura stood there, whacking splinters with their kunai in an effort to avoid injury. Shizune was now in a corner, rocking back and forth as if her life depended on it. Tsunade then proceeded to pound her fists on her upper torso screeching in a high pitched voice then escaped through the window. Shizune was now silently praying to whomever might listen. Then Shizune grew taller, ears and a tail were beginning to protrude from Shizune' body, as long fluffy fur was covering her body. To Naruto's and Sakura's surprise, this didn't even seem to waver Shizune. "Meow..." the tower sized Shizune-cat spoke in a high pitched voice. Shizune looked down at Naruto, a playful smirk on her face. "Uhh why is Shi-Shi Cat staring at me like that..?" In an instant Shizune jumped into the air and landed on Naruto. "Owie..." Naruto winced, then a small white flying creature flew out of Naruto's mouth; instantly sucked it back in. "No way am I gonna be used as a human-cat toy by some monster cat!" Naruto yellled. Naruto let out a battle cry, then summoned the multi-clone jutsu. "What the..." Naruto was confused, have his clones always looked like this? He pondered as he witness his clones in full clown costume; makeup and everything, riding a unicycle. "Subsribe to Keenstar!" The clon- I mean clowns chanted. Naruto was dumbfounded, what exactly was going on. Naruto glanced left, there Shizune was preforming the Nya-Nya song dance with one of his clones. "What the heck is a Keemstar?" Naruto yelled at the clowns. Shizune raises a paw up over her head. "Uhh Shizune?" Naruto looked up at Shizune. "What are yo-" Naruto was cut off Shizune slamming her paw directly onto Naruto. "Oww..." Naruto whimpered. Just then Sakura was being attacted by a blob-shaped creature. Naruto caught up to them and cut the creature in half. "Naruto...my hero..." Sakura said softly. Then she leaned in for a kiss, Naruto went to meet her lips when suddenly he felt his lips being pinched. Naruto looked up only to see a pair of angry eyes stare back at him. "Uhh Tsunade..?" "Naruto... explain why you just tried to kiss me while briefing you on the upcoming mission?" Tsunade said icily. "Oh I was having a really good daydream...about kissing Sakura and uh I guess it wasn't true?" Naruto said blushing. Sakura began to blush a little. "Ahem anyway so I should go over the mission once more, as someone was fantasizing about a fellow teammate." Naruto pouted. "It was only a dream then." Naruto then proceeded to listen to a long and boring briefing. Five whole minutes passed and Naruto looked bored out of his skull. "Will the day never end..?" Naruto thought to himself.


End file.
